Can't Lose You
by Little Falcon
Summary: HaruHibari... “Belong to me…” Haru waved her hand in the air as she proposed. These were her words before the deadliest man in Asia.


**Can't Lose You**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hooray for insomnia, I have another story! Actually this is my favorite pairing compared to all the others I've written but it's rather difficult for me to write about them because…what I come up with are looooonnnnggg stories and not fit for one shots like this. Luckily, I thought about one that might actually fit. This is my first HaruHibari story hopefully there will be more. Read and review, please…___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"There he is!" bullets rained from almost every direction. Taking a few, he ran towards the nearest alley as he gripped his bleeding shoulder. His blood flowed ceaselessly from his wound to the tips of his fingers. His vision swayed and darkened until finally he saw nothing. _So this is what it feels like when you're dying… _

A car stopped abruptly in front of the unconscious guy. "Miss, it's dangerous out here. Please, get back in the car," a maid looked around cautiously as she followed her mistress.

"Are you dying?" _What kind of question is that? _It was almost impossible but he found strength to open his eyes to see a girl two or three years younger than him. Her chestnut brown eyes watched him without remorse or fear it was almost empty.

With what's left of him, he pulled the girl to him and pointed the gun at her head. "Get out of the car!" he demanded as his vision again swayed. The driver and the maid surrendered almost too easily.

He almost threw her in the driver seat. "Drive," he ordered her and the girl obeyed calmly.

"Where to?" he looked her eyes that didn't even bat even when a gun is pointed on her head.

"Just drive!" he pushed the gun's nozzle on her temple to make his point.

"I just learned driving yesterday. It would help if you didn't keep pressing that thing on my head," her voice was so cool and casual it shocked him greatly. _Does this girl even know fear?_

Two cars blocked their path, making them crash. The guys dressed in suits from the other cars roughly pulled them out and took them somewhere discreet.

"What do we do with the girl?" one of them asked.

"Just dispose of them both," the supposed superior ordered.

"I'd like to make a deal," the girl that was bound still held that cold tone despite her position. His vision was failing him but his ears were still working. He heard every single word she said.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are to make a deal with us?!" the man slapped her so hard her lip bled.

"Touch me again and I assure you, you won't live long enough to make the third," there was a confident smile on her face that made the men, who probably had killed more than enough, speechless. "My name is Miura Haru. I'll let you guys live if give us one more hour and I'll pay you a million dollars," the men all laughed hearing her proposal.

"Alright, our lives, one hour and a million dollars then!" the leader agreed just to entertain her dying wish. The others seem to have no disapproval as they laughed for a while.

There was a sound of cloth being ripped. The next thing he felt was a gentle touch and some sort of bandage being wrapped around his wound. His vision was still blurry but he was able to see the hint of lust on the other guy's eyes that was about to grab her from behind. Using the last ounce of his strength, he kicked the guy away.

"You bastard!" pulling a gun, his finger was about to pull the trigger when another gang arrived.

The suits these guys wore looks more expensive and the look in their eyes, deadlier than the other.

"You messed up big time, Taurus," a man wearing sunglasses walked into the room and looked the girl. Removing his coat, he knelt before her and placed the coat on her shoulders.

The guy called Taurus who was the gang leader watched in horror as he realized who the girl was. "…I…I didn't know," blood drained from his face as he backed away.

"A deal's a deal," the girl tore a check from the guy's checkbook and threw it at Taurus. "There's your one million dollars… so I'm taking him," she walked out of the room like she would in a shopping mall.

His vision was never so clear. That girl who was no more than two or three years younger than him carried herself like no other woman her age but instead like that of a cruel conqueror goddess. That image burned its way to his memory, forever tattooed in his mind.

The pain on his shoulder subsided he noticed before he opened his eyes. A grand ceiling welcomed him back to realty. "You're awake," he turned his head sideways to see that girl whom he threatened, sitting casually by the bed.

"Why did you save me?" he asked as he sat up.

"Because… I want to," he wanted to strangle the life out of this person who spoke so calmly as if she never knew the word 'fear'. "I did research about you and your past while you were sleeping. You lost everything… material belongings, family and even dignity. That's why you were prepared to die that day. Am I right, Kyouya?" she called his name so casually it made his blood boil.

"What of it?" he spat his eyes glared at her lethally like a predator does to a prey.

"Belong to me…" Haru waved her hand in the air as she proposed.

"What?" Hibari was ready to jump out of bed and attack her.

"I need someone who can't be bought by money or power. Someone who has nothing left to lose. You…" concluding it with a smile, she left the room without hearing an answer.

The reason why he agreed was still unclear to him. Yet as of that day Hibari never left her side. That was when he also discovered Haru's darkest suffering- being the sole heir to the largest underground organization in Asia. She was trained to be a merciless leader like her father whom she strived so hard to please.

"Kyouya, let's eat," Haru asked him with a friendly tone that she uses to no one but him. Hearing her call his name made him smirk. Back then, no one dared to call him by his first name.

As the maids served their grand meal, he kept his eyes on them. "Itadakimasu!" Haru was about to take a bite when he slapped her spoon away.

"It's drugged," he barked orders to capture everyone who prepared the meal then he pulled the table cloth quickly making the dishes spill on the marbled floor.

Haru sat on her chair unnerved. "Huh. Kyouya, let's just eat outside the mansion," she got up and led the way.

Hibari watched her closely as they ate in a jam packed fast food restaurant. There was not even a hint of surprise or any emotion when he slapped her spoon away. _They did this to her. _

"Hmmm, this is good I never had anything like this before. What is it?" she took a large chomp at the thing she didn't even know.

"It's a hamburger," he leaned forward to wipe the mayo on her face.

Blood rose to her face but she looked away immediately. Hibari smirked as he saw this. _You're not as void of emotions as you think you are. _He too took a bite of his burger while eyeing her. People their age watched the two with smiles on their faces. Haru and Hibari wore casual clothes in order to blend. And blend they did. They looked just like a love-struck couple.

Tracing who really planned the assassination, he found himself in front of Haru's uncle. "Let's make a deal, Kyouya. I'll triple whatever it is that you get from my niece. Just work for me instead," the old man smoked like a chimney and bragged like a superstar.

"Only Haru gets to call me Kyouya. And I don't do deals," when he began to close in on the old man, he retrieved his pistol. "I'll let you live only because you're her Uncle. If you even as much as _think_ of killing her again… my bullet will be in your brain," he inserted the gun in the man's mouth threateningly. The guy could only nod in reply.

Hibari found his mistress in the gardens, sitting the vine covered bench. Quietly, he sat beside her like he always do.

"Their offer are greater than mine," she swung her legs playfully in front of her.

"Yeah," he replied honestly making her stop her childish actions.

"Then why didn't you accept it?" her chestnut brown eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Because I don't want to," Haru looked at him like he was some sort of miracle.

"You're beginning to sound like me," she said in chuckles as she stood up. "Let's go inside,"

Hibari rose from his seat and led the way. While walking, a pair of arms encircled his waist and made him stop. Without turning around, he knew who it was.

"Let me stay like this… for just a while," she buried her face on his back, breathing in his scent as her embrace grew tighter.

His hands unconsciously covered hers as he felt her tears soaking his shirt. This was the first time he ever saw… well not really see but hear… her cry. She always carried herself with that cold façade that had fooled everyone around her except for him. He was the only one whom she showed a bit of her true self. He felt so helpless hearing her cry… he used to be one of Asia's greatest assassins but now he can't even make a girl stop from crying.

It was when he saw her in the most elegant white dress when he realized what was happening. "Father wanted me to marry the son of the largest European mafia," she said without meeting his eyes.

Clenching his fists discreetly, he gritted his teeth. "Do you _want _this?" Hibari stood in front of her eyes.

Haru answered with silence. "It's what would make my Father happy," she quietly said as she gazed at her reflection emptily.

Without a word, he bowed politely- a sign of respect. But his fists were still clench… blood was now trickling to the floor.

The day of the wedding came quickly. Mafia from Asia and Europe began to gather in the church. The organ echoed throughout the place making everyone quiet.

Hibari took in every detail of her marching through the aisle. Her tube dress exposed her smooth shoulders and emphasized her bust; it hugged her flat tummy and flowed elegantly down her feet. Sparkles were made at the light was caught by the diamonds that adorned her ears and neck. A bouquet of stargazers was held by her gloved hands.

Her make up was simple yet it made her stand out more than she already did. Her hair was half-way up and the rest was on her back in stylish curls. As her chestnut brown eyes met his, he caught her quiet sadness and silent surrender. The gun on his back was becoming friendlier then ever.

Hibari stood almost in front- in full view of what was happening before the altar. His ears seemed to have lost its function as his eyes witnessed the groom about to place the ring in her finger.

His hearing was never so clear. Haru withdrew her hand and "Kyouya!" she called. The groom gripped her arm forcefully.

In an instant, he punched the groom away and stood by her side. With tears in her eyes, she wound her arms around him in front of the shocked guests. "Please take me away," she whispered.

With a smirk, he pulled her to the priest's doorway to escape.

"How dare he?!" the groom exclaimed as he ordered his men.

"Don't," a deep authoritative voice resounded through the church. In his finger was the ring of the Vongola.

"But Vongola the 10th… he took my bride,"

"Your bride wasn't taken… that much I saw. And I want to avoid pointless bloodshed," he gazed at the Asian mafia that was prepared to draw their weapons.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's actions but if that is what she wants, I will do anything to make it happen. She has already followed my will long enough," the head of the Asian mafia proudly stood in front of his men.

"This man has a hundred women waiting in line to be chosen for marriage… no harm done," Vongola concluded the negotiation peacefully.

"Kyouya," she pulled him to stop as they were still running away.

"What?" he cautiously looked around to see if they were followed.

"What I said in the church…" she blushed furiously as she looked at the grass below her feet. "That was not an order, you know," she bit her lower lip while waiting for his reaction.

His reaction was tipping her chin upwards and claiming her lips hungrily. "I know…" he mumbled in between their kiss then initiated another one.

Hearing this, Haru wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him harder.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Not much of romance but I like it! Now, it's your turn! Read and review please! _


End file.
